A Random DannyLindsay Moment Again
by cojiesmama
Summary: Love the lovely, random, little DannyLindsay moments. Got a lot of these! Short and sweet! :


INTRODUCTION: This is yet another Danny-Lindsay random moment. But let's throw Stella into the picture (why not, we love her). I have lots of these stories swirling in my naughty little head (haha). I hope you've been enjoying them.

PROLOGUE: Stella and Lindsay are the CSIs on the case of a dead 10-year-old boy found in his room with foam in his mouth. Tox results on the body showed that he was poisoned. When Stella and Lindsay made a search of the boy's room, they found pieces of paper in the trash bin, obviously ripped by hand. They've assembled the pieces together and they found that the boy had ripped several sheets of paper about the size of common office paper, 8 ½ by 11 inches.

-0-

Stella and Lindsay look down on the table, on the assembled pieces of paper, ten in all. Each piece of paper had type-written letters on it, codes perhaps. The letters did not make a coherent sentence, not even a word. They were also randomly spaced, as illustrated below.

D D(C#) D C G D

D D(C#) D C G D

Dm G

Dm Em A

"Maybe each letter represents a number. A pin code perhaps?" Lindsay finally speaks.

"Yeah, but how about the spaces in between. They had to be put there for a reason" Stella answers.

"There's a number sign here" Lindsay says "Or a sharp sign. Music chords?"

"Piano piece?" Stella asks. She reaches for her phone.

"What you guys got there?" Danny walks in, his backpack slung on his shoulders.

"Codes of some kind" Lindsay answers. "Typed on paper. Then ripped in pieces. Epithelials came back to our vic"

"The ten year old boy?" Danny asks.

"Hello, Adam?" Stella talks on her phone "Yeah, I need that portable piano keyboard you have on your desk. Bring it down here at my office".

Danny picks up a piece of paper and studies the codes "Norwegian Wood" he says.

"Norwegian what?" Lindsay answers.

"Call Adam again and tell him to return his dorky keyboard" Danny then turns to leave "I'll be right back".

In a few minutes, Danny returns, guitar in hand.

"Guitar chords" Stella smiles.

Danny takes the guitar in his hand.

"D. C. G. D" Danny strums on the guitar, illustrates his fingers moving from one fret to another, making different sounds. Stella and Lindsay look on.

Danny's soft voice began to sing as he played the guitar.

_I once had a girl_

_Or should I say_

_She once had me_

_She showed me her room_

_Isn't it good_

_Norwegian Wood._

Danny then took another piece of paper and glanced at Stella and particularly, at Lindsay. She was enjoying herself.

Danny looks at the next set of letters.

Dm A7  
Dm A7 Dm

A7  
Dm A7 Dm G11 G7

He pauses and thinks. Stella and Lindsay just look at each other.

He started to strum his guitar again, and sang the words.

_And when her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years._

Lindsay finds her voice "The Beatles".

Danny answers "My old man was a big fan. Learned the guitar with their songs".

"So this boy is learning guitar. But we didn't find a guitar in his room" Stella answers.

"I'll see you guys later" Danny says as he turns to leave.

Lindsay grabs his shirt. "Wait a sec, try another one" she says.

Lindsay looks through the pieces of paper, perhaps trying to find a difficult combination of chords to play.

"Try this" she says, handing Danny the piece of paper.

F B7/9- (1)

Gm Bbm

F Am G#m Gm C7/9

F Gm C7/9

Danny looks at the chords. He scratches his head and looks at Lindsay. "Really, you want this one?"

"You don't know this one, do you?" Lindsay asks, as if mocking him.

Danny just gives her a playful little smile, takes the guitar, and starts to sing.

_There were bells on a hill_

_But I never heard them ringing_

_No I never saw them at all_

_Till there was you_

Danny pauses waiting for her reaction. Lindsay starts to blush.

Danny continues.

_There were birds in the sky_

_But I never saw them winging _

_No I never saw them at all_

_Till there was you_

Stella tries to hide her smile. "Thank you, Danny" she finally breaks the silence.

Danny takes his guitar and leaves. Stella notices Lindsay looking uncomfortable.

"Was it the guitar or the singing?" Stella teases.

"The singing, definitely" Lindsay answers, then buries her face in her hands, embarassed.

EPILOGUE: Do we even care how this murder was resolved? Haha. I'm thinking the boy is a prodigy and handles the guitar pretty well and his older brother killed him out of jealousy and envy. The end.


End file.
